You don't need weapons to succeed
by Leone the Infernal
Summary: After TR plan fails again,James thinks of a very,very wicked plan.His plan is complex but it works!Oneshot.Warning:swearing,violence,cruelty,definitively not for younger children.Review it,please!


**You don't need weapons to succeed**

_**WARNING !!!**_

**This story is ****not recommended**** for those**

**who feel any sympathy for Ash & co.,**

**those who can't stand ****violence ****and ****cruelty****,those ****should not read**** this story because it **

**can produce a ****traumatic**** experience **

**Everything started on a fine sunny,day in April.Our famous trio had thought of a wicked plan:they knew that Ash is headed for the Annual all-region Pokemon conference where many rare and strong Pokemon will appear, the plan was to go underground and break through the basement at night and steal all the worthy Pokemon.**

**James and Meowth had created a gigantic drill which should help them to carry out the plan.The Boss was very suspicious about the plan because all of their previous similiar plans had failed.However, he appreciated their hard work and persistence and gave the permission for the attack.15 minutes prior to the attack James,Jesse and Meowth were revising the plan: ˝So,James,you will barge in with the drill while I'll be at the other side destroying the fuses.˝ ˝Yeah,and you,Meowth will knock out the alarm station on the 1. floor,get it ?˝ ˝Yeah, and da most important ting is:NOT TA SAY DA MOTTO !!˝Everybody nodded,and the plan has begun.**

**James drilled his way into the building and when the lights went out,he started to search for the prey,with him was his faithful Weezing.Unfortunately,the Pokemon sensed the ground shake and alerted the guards. Some electric Pokemon restored light in the building and the plan was doomed.But then,James thought of a brilliant idea:˝Jesse,this plan will fail.So,I think that we should fake our death and then to attack silently, make the twerps to break their friendship.˝ ˝But the twerps' friendship is too strong to break.˝,said Jesse.**

**˝Just give me the phone so I can call the Boss.˝,James was very confident in his plan.After he called him and explained the new plan,he waited to see will the Boss agree. ˝The plan is interesting but,how are you going to pull it off ?˝,he sounded very worried. ˝Boss, we'll need the services of the TR forgery lab to make some incriminating photos and documents.We will handle the rest.˝,said James expecting the Boss' decision.**

**˝Allright,but if you fail me,consider yourselves FIRED !˝,he demanded success. ˝We won't fail you.˝,all 3 said.**

**They rigged the drill to explode and everyone thought that they were dead.**

**Ash said in a relief:˝Thank God we finally got rid of 'em.˝ Misty added:˝Yeah,they were such a nuisance.˝**

**The Conference afterall took place and Ash won the 1st place after winning Gary in the final.**

**Once more the world hailed the outstanding ability of the young trainer from Pallet Town as he was currently one of the youngest trainers to become a Pokemon Master.But,while he was fighting Gary, TR trio had sneaked into his and Brock's room and planted some very disturbing photos and documents.**

**One morning,Ash left his room to train his Pokemon and then Misty sneaked into his room and began to dig through his personal stuff.She had a crush on him and wanted to know does he feel the same for her.**

**But,while searching through his diary,she found a hidden page and a very disturbing text:**

**Date:April 7th:**

**_˝I found out a very shocking news today:Giovanni,the boss of TR is my dad._**

**_As strange it might sound,he seems to care about me very much,and he even_**

**_promised to help me train my Pokemon better if I do him a favour that he asked me._**

**_I'm supposed to kill Misty and Brock and bring all their Pokemon to him._**

**_It's hard to choose between your friends and your dad._**

**_He said that I can wait with the decision for a few days,he sounded patiently._**

**_I really don't know what to do.I'll have to think about it.˝_**

**She was horrified but continued to read,not believing what she just read.After a few pages she again ran into a hidden page and read some very accusing text:**

**Date:April 11th:**

**_˝I've made the decision.I will kill Misty and Brock to help my dad._**

**_He was glad to hear that and he immediately told me some tips how to make my_**

**_Pokemon stronger.I met some of his staff at the HQ.They are very kind and I_**

**_don't actually believe that they are evil.My dad even offered me a membership_**

**_in the TR Infiltration group.I think I'll accept it since he has already prepared a_**

**_welcoming ceremony.There is nothing bad in taking over the world,especially not_**

**_when I'll be the part of it.I don't know how to do the kill but, I'll probably stab 'em_**

**_with a knife while they are asleep.˝_**

**She stood in shock for a few moments,and then continued the search for more incriminating stuff.**

**Indeed,there was a photograph of Ash with his Pikachu,Giovanni and some other TR staff together and with sincere smiles on their faces.Misty was in a state between rage and shock.When she heard Ash's footsteps she put the diary back to its place and went out.˝Hi,Ash !Did you train your Pokemon well ?˝,she asked acting pretty well because she knew that Ash could kill her now if he suspects her finding out his secret.**

**˝It was pretty much fun.˝,he answered.She ,later that day met with Brock and told him**

**the horrifying news.**

**˝But Misty, I don't know why would Ash do such thing,betray our long and wonderful friendship.He was against TR for the whole time and even if Giovanni is his father I honestly don't believe he could do it.˝ ˝If you dont think it is so, I'll show it to you.˝,she said.They went silently into his room and began reading the diary again.˝Christ God!!˝ Brock was also shocked as he saw the texts and the photo himself. Meanwhile,the TR trio roared with laughter as they witnessed their plan work perfectly.**

**Jesse exclamated:˝We set up a hoax and they fell for it!!!!! Haaaaahaha!!˝**

**James added cheerfully:˝Say hello to promotion and a payrise!!!˝**

**Meowth was sarcastical:˝I bet dey'll kill each other before ya know it!!˝**

**The next day was tough:there could be heard loud quarreling and glass breaking.**

**˝You betrayed us,Ash! We know! But why did you do it? Misty was furious and her eyes looked like hot flames.**

**Brock sadly added:˝Is the thirst for power more important to you than our **

**friendship,Ash?˝**

**˝Guys look,I dunno who told you that but I would never join TR just because their boss is my dad.˝,Ash stepped ****back in fear.˝Not only you betrayed our friendship,you are planning to kill us,you sick bastard!!˝-Misty felt only hatred towards Ash now.**

**˝I swear I have nothing to do with Team Rocket,I HATE them!!!!˝**

**˝Then what are these photos and the hidden pages in your diary˝-Misty and Brock**

**shouted accusingly,pulling out the photos and the two ripped diary pages.**

**˝T-This was in my diary ???˝ Ash was astonished and grabbed them to examine.**

**˝It can't be! It is my handwriting but I didn't write this,neither was I with Giovanni.˝he looked puzzled.**

**˝Look,Misty and Brock it's probably a setup by some of my bitter rivals.˝ ˝Chu-pika-chu-pi-chu!!!˝(Maybe it really is,calm down folks !!!)**

**Misty and Brock did calm down but just because Pika's cheeks were **

**sparkling,preparing a thundershock.**

**˝Thanks,Pika.˝-said Ash in relief.The situation soothed that day.**

**Next day,while walking towards the Pokemon Center they saw black smoke rising in **

**front of them.**

**A well-known motto could be heard:**

**Prepare for trouble!**

**Make it double!**

**To protect the world from devastation**

**To unite all peoples within our nation **

**To denounce the evils of truth and love**

**To extend our reach to the stars above **

**Jessie !!!**

**James !!!**

**Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!**

**Surrender now or prepare to fight!**

**(Meowth) Dat's right!**

**˝It can't be ! You should be dead !˝all 3 twerps said in unison.**

**˝We're not dead but 2 of you will be soon !˝said Jesse in a sarcastic tone.**

**˝Ash will do his little job and the Boss will get your Pokemon.˝giggled James.**

**˝You mean it's true ?!˝Misty screamed.**

**˝Damn right it is,he's gonna kill ya both !˝**

**Ash was furious and said:˝You were behind all this,weren't you ? Damn you,go to hell !!!˝**

**˝Actually,yes we were with you at the time of signing the contract.˝Jesse said,waving **

**with a piece of paper.**

**˝Cut the crap !! Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em now !!˝Ash angrily ordered.**

**˝Jess,Meowth, let's go!˝James said in panic while giving a sign for Weezing to use the Smokescreen.**

**She let the contract fall down and made it look like a careless move but it was planned for Misty to take it.**

**They vanished in a cloud of black smoke,with the thunderbolt almost hitting them.**

**Before Ash,Misty and Brock went on for the Pokemon Center,Misty hid the contract in her pocket.**

**They weren't talking to each other on the way.At the Pokemon Center Ash contacted Prof.Oak to tell him about the photos and the diary. Prof.Oak told him:˝Go to Police Officer Jenny's office and report this.**

**Misty,Brock I don't believe he would betray you.Your friendship is so strong,believe your heart !˝**

**They left the center after giving their Pokemon a nice snack and headed back for their camp.**

**But the TR trio had broken into their camp and planted some more photos and hidden diary pages.**

**Ash did report that incident right away and the police officers took his,Misty's and Brock's ****statement and searched Ash's belongings.Their conclusion was the same as Ash's: someone ****must have attempted to discredit him.Ash mumbled:˝Gary is behind this!!! Grrrrr!!! ****I'll make him pay!!˝ He thought only Gary had the motive and the money to finance such a plan.**

**He never imagined Gary so envious of him,so envious that he would hook up with TR.**

**Days passed,nothing strange happened and everyone believed that this was the truth.**

**Everything however changed on April 18th.After a day spent in training and catching Pokemon ****the trainer trio went to the butcher's and bought some fine quality barbicue meat.Then they ****headed back to the camping site.**

**˝Ash,we don't have a knife to cut the meat!˝Misty and Brock were worried.But instantly,Ash had**

**found one,in the bushes.He thought:˝What luck!! It's a little blunt but it will do just fine.˝**

**As night was slowly coming Ash and Brock were eating barbicue meat and it looked like the friendship was again rebuilt.**

**˝The blade has gotten blunt. I'm going to sharpen the knife,Brock.˝ Ash said.While they were talking Misty decided to look into the diary once more,just to make sure.She was almost done checking when she did find a hidden page with the following text written:**

**Date:April 18th:**

**_˝Misty and Brock know about my secret.They must have stumbled onto the page_**

**_accidentally.But it doesn't matter anymore.Tonight I'm gonna accomplish _**

**_the mission and kill 'em.It was a moral doubt to decide whether to do it or not._**

**_They were nice kids and I had a great time with them and I kinda feel a little bit_**

**_sorry for them but this is my first test as a Rocket and I must do it._**

**_The organization i'm about to join has great staff and I have already made friends_**

**_with Jesse,James and Meowth.When they showed up I acted so everyone would_**

**_believe that I truly hate them.But that was just an acting masterpiece.˝_**

**Misty stormed out with the page and some new photos and ran to Brock.˝Thank God you're alive,Brock !**

**I've found another hidden page.˝she said,almost losing her breath and gave the page to**** Brock.**

**˝Oh my God,no ! Ash said that he went to sharpen the knife !˝**

**˝S-SHARPEN THE KNIFE ??!! We're going to DIE !!˝**

**˝Hi,what's all the fuss about ?˝,Ash asked not knowing the reason for the screams.**

**˝It's true ! You are planning to kill us,you sick,rotten traitor !! The contract,the hidden pages,the photos, everything points to you !˝**

**˝You wouldn't kill me and Misty.Put the knife down so we can talk.˝Brock tried to calm him down.**

**˝Relax guys,I'm not going to kill ya,I don't believe you fell for that fake.˝said Ash thinking that it was a joke.**

**He moved closer to the fire and then Brock leapt onto him trying to take the knife away from him.**

**Pikachu tried to break them up with electroshocks but it didn't work.**

**Meanwhile TR trio was monitoring the situation from a well hidden place.**

**˝Look at dem killin' each other !! Haaaaahaaaha !!˝,Jesse and James enjoyed in their triumph.**

**Meowth said:˝Dey'll die in less than 5 minutes !!˝**

**While trying to fight off Brock Ash punched him in the face.Brock then tried to reach the knife but Ash's hand was quicker and he stabbed Brock in the chest.Brock bled out slowly,Ash got up quickly to see Brock's lifeless body lying beside him.˝Oh,no ! I killed Brock !˝Ash was crying in horror seeing what he has done. ˝You heartless S.O.B. you'll pay for this !!!˝,Misty swore and in a moment of madness jumped towards Ash.**

**Pikachu fled into the forrest after seeing the beginning of a carnage,crying and terribly scared.Team Rocket saw that coming-˝Jesse to Omicron team 3:there is a runaway Pikachu on your way,catch it!**

**Jesse over!˝,she notified a team waiting near the camp with a walkie-talkie. ˝Hey Jess,the Boss is calling on the videophone !˝**

**James warned and all 3 turned to it.˝I see your plan is doing well. I turned onto channel 66 a minute ago and I see them fighting badly. How did you do it ? If everything goes well you'll get a raise.˝he was very pleased to see the plan working,the strong friendship broken. ˝Actually,I don't know how we did it but you'll get your Pokemon. The Pikachu ran away and one of our ambush teams will get it,Sir.˝James was thrilled and very happy.˝Allright,continue to watch over ****them and bring the rest of their Pokemon to me.Boss out.˝he ended. **

**Ash retreated before enraged Misty.He let the knife fall down.**

**˝Misty,don't do it,I beg you !˝he tried to persuade her no to kill him. But she then kicked him in the stomach and wound her arms around his neck and broke it violently.˝Take that,you cruel monster !!˝she screamed.She had a crush on him and his betrayal and Brock's death hit her hard.After a minute or two she calmed down and started looking through the incriminating documents that she intended to hand over to the police.˝So,you were planning to kill us all and ****subdue the world to TR. I can't believe you were such a traitor,Ash !**

**She looked at the newest picture of Ash,Jesse,James and Meowth ****signing the contract in which was written:**

**_I,Ash Ketchum,the son of Giovanni agree to help his organization in fulfilling its goal,_**

**_elimination of its opponents,gaining the control of the entire world and I swear by my_**

**_heart that I will not violate the terms of this contract in any way and I openly and_**

**_unforcedly state my desire to join Team Rocket and be a full-pledged member._**

**Below the text were two lines and Ash's and Giovanni's signature on them.Misty was sure that everything was true and then started to cry loudly.She began to remember all those nice moments with Ash she wondered why did he turn to the evil side.**

**˝W-Why,Ash ?We could have had so many beautiful moments and you,you just betrayed us all.What made you do it ? Money ? Power ? New Pokemon ? You turned from a honest,compassionate,cute boy into a cold-blooded,cruel,wicked,lying monster. God damn you !!!˝**

**She glanced the photo once more and then she saw something that shocked her totally:on the back of it was a very little but visible red ˝R˝ printed and 4 words:˝Team Rocket Forgery Lab˝.Then she almost collapsed.She realized the real truth:˝Noooooo !!!! You were right all the time,Ash,you were innocent and I killed you !!! Oh,God !!**

**I am doomed now,with no reason to live,having killed the love of my life.Team Rocket had us completely fooled !! I can't take this !!˝,she sobbed and took the knife and slowly moved it towards her belly.**

**Then she plunged the blade deep in,and bled out soon,in great agony.**

**Team Rocket was watching the carnage with excitement and when they saw Misty dead,James exclaimed:˝Guys,we must celebrate this with something !! Here's a bottle of Martini I have been keeping for a special occasion.˝,he pulled it out,then the wineglasses.**

**˝I propose we toast to celebrate their death and our success !˝**

**They nodded and poured some Martini into the glasses and toasted: ˝For their deaths and our better lives !!! Yeaaahhh !˝,they were in delirium and it took them a few minutes to calm down.**

**Then they went to the massacre place and took all the Pokeballs from the twerps.Meowth removed the red ˝R˝ and the writing from the back of the picture.When they have removed all evidence of their presence,they rushed to their motorcycles and sped off for the TRHQ.**

**At the TRHQ:˝You have succeeded in what I thought to be an impossible mission and have made me proud.Your fine skills led this organization to success,to a position that enables us global control. Because of that,I'm promoting you to the position of Regional Agent Commanders and raise your salary to $35 000.In addition to that you can have a one-week vacation wherever you like.˝**

**˝Thanks,Boss.But wasn't Ash your son ? I mean,did you really want him dead ?˝Jesse asked.**

**˝Yes,he was my only child but the stood against me and had to pay the **

**consequences.Don't worry,you've done a great job.˝**

**The police found the carnage site and immediately began searching for evidence.Everything was pointing to Ash's betrayal and a fight ending in a brutal way.The newspapers and TV stations were trying to get the official police report on the carnage.They succeeded in that and in the following days TV stations and newspapers published the report which stated:**

**The official police report-˝case of the Pokemon trainer carnage˝**

**The puzzling case of a triple murder in a camping area 1.5 km far of Olivine has finally been ****solved.The victims:Ash Ketchum(13),Misty Waterflower(14)and Brock Hudson(17)**

**were in a quarrel for some time and the reason for that was that Ash had betrayed them,**

**signing a contract with Team Rocket,a notorious criminal organization and Ash needed,**

**as his first mission to kill his close friends which was proven from the diary pages,**

**photos found in Ash's backpack and the copy of the contract found at the crimescene.**

**Unfortunately for his plan,Misty and Brock had discovered everything and then the**

**quarrel started viciously.The witness of it was Prof.Samuel Oak,a friend of the trio.**

**He stated that he had talked with them about 6 hours before the murders.**

**˝They seemed very agitated and were quarreling loudly.They thought that Ash had**

**really joined TR.I didn't believe he would do such a thing,he hated TR.Their friendship**

**was so strong until then.I thought that it was indestructible.They told me about a ****quarrel**

**they had the night before and how Pikachu had to break them apart with electroshocks.**

**Pretty nasty,I thought.Ash had tried to convince them that he wasn't with TR.**

**I believed that and said that it's probably a hoax by someone jealous at Ash.**

**I knew that my grandson doesn't like him and I scolded him harshly,later that day.**

**That seemed to have calmed them down and left the Pokemon Center in a better mood.**

**But I was obviously very much wrong.˝**

**Ash Ketchum reported the incident,blaming Gary Oak,professor's grandson.**

**He and his companions,after they had given statements,allowed the police to search their belongings.**

**No weapons or dangerous objects were found then but,there was a knife at the crimescene.****Ash had probably hidden it near the campsite and used it later for the carnage.**

**The carnage began at approximately 6.30 p.m. on the day of April 20.**

**The police has found the most likely order of events:**

**Ash Ketchum went to sharpen the knife but he didn't know that Misty Waterflower**

**had sneaked into his tent and found evidence of his link with TR.She quickly rushed to**

**warn Brock Hudson about the danger they are about to face.This was proven with Misty's ****fingerprints on the hidden diary page.Then Ash came back and a fierce fight began ****between him and Brock.Ash managed to grab the knife and stab Brock 4 times in the ****chest and thighs,those wounds have caused Brock to die.**

**Misty,shocked and enraged,then assaulted Ash,she first kicked him into the belly and ****after he lost balance wound her arms around his neck and broke it.Then comes the most puzzling part:why did she kill herself,stabbing the knife that Ash used before into her belly ?**

**The only reasonable explanation would be that she was afraid of going into jail,she was**

**aware that her life was ruined and she decided to end it,though she had fancied Ash**

**very much what was found out from her diary.**

**The second mysterious fact is that none of the trainers had their Pokemon with them,**

**although they were at the Pokemon Conference few days ago.**

**That was probably the act of looters who found the dead trainers and stole the Pokemon,then ****ran away in fear of the police.**

**The police has concluded that this is the proper event order and therefore,this case**

**is officially closed.**

**The report shocked the whole Pokemon world who could not believe that kind of massacre could have happened.The truth was never found and Ash Ketchum was declared as a heartless killer and traitor especially after Team Rocket seized control over Olivine and some other cities and decorated him postmortally for his credits as a member of the team.The only people present at his secretly held funeral were his mother,Delia Ketchum and Prof. Oak.She had to change identity to protect herself from the rebels who thought she was also a member of TR. But no one,except TR agents knew this was a carefully planned hoax which eventually led them to taking the whole world into their control.The creators of this brilliant plan,Jesse,James and Meowth were decorated with the highest TR award:The red R with golden wings.All of Ash's,Misty's and Brock's Pokemon were subdued and learnt to obey to their new TR trainers.**

**The only Pokemon that had the toughest will and resistance and was still loyal to his former trainer Ash,was Pikachu.After realizing that he will never betray Ash,Giovanni had him killed and so ended the story about a plan that didn't look promising but turned out to be the greatest victory in the history of Team Rocket.**


End file.
